The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula glomerata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Allgentibl’.
The new Campanula is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cuijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely flowering Campanula plants with good garden performance.
The new Campanula plant originated from an open-pollination in Cuijk, The Netherlands in June, 2006 of a proprietary selection of Campanula glomerata identified as code number CamZ05-3, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Campanula glomerata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Campanula was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled outdoor nursery in Cuijk, The Netherlands in June, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula plant by tissue culture in The Netherlands, since May, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Campanula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.